User blog:Storm Brakehill/Cars 3 Idea (Really Good!)
Cars 3 will be a sequel to ''Cars and Cars 2. It will be released in IMAX 3D on June 24, 2016, five years after Cars 2. Some settings in the film will include New York, France, and Radiator Springs. Plot The film opens up during Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson)'s fifth Piston Cup race. Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) is not taking it very easy on Lightning during the the race. He seems to be acting weird. During the race, Mater (Larry the Cable Guy) is watching from the pits, after Lightning McQueen's promise (see Cars 2) and is very exited. Chick causes Lightning to spin out, causing every racer to speed by, including a new racecar, Jason Petrolski (Justin Timberlake). Jason's sponsor is a new company called ''DEMO.'' ''McQueen dosen't like Jason, thus making him his rival. Chick's brother, Brick Hicks, who is, unlike Chick, rather nice, comes out onto the grass to help McQueen up. Mcqueen, Chick, Jason, and Brick end up tying it in the world first ever 4-way tie. The race official, Tom Fenderback (James Woods), announces it as a tie.'' ''McQueen drives into his pit where Flo (Jenifer Lewis), Ramone (Cheech Marin), Mack (John Ratzenberger), Luigi (Tony Shalhoub), Guido (Guido Quaroni), Sarge (Paul Dooley), and Fillmore (Lloyd Sherr) are also in his pit crew. Luigi says that he hopes McQueen will win. Mack takes everyone home. Sally (Bonnie Hunt), greets McQueen with a first kiss (on-screen) and tells him to relax instead of practicing. Mater is very happy to see that Finn McMissile (Michael Caine) and Holley Shiftwell (Emily Mortimer are visiting town again for their summer break. Mater wants to do a lot of fun things with them, but they just want to relax. Finn builds an underwater headquarters right under Radiator Springs, and he makes a transportation device. The only reason he came to town is because he was tracking Rod "Torque" Redline (Bruce Campbell)'s dead corpse to re-activate his disguise technology. Mater is upset that no one wants to play with him, so he drives to his hometown, Ornament Valley to find someone. He finds his sister, Materia (Isla Fisher) as well as his brothers, Hater (???) and Greater (Larry The Cable Guy) and brings them back. TO BE CONTINUED I'm sorry I haven't finished yet, I've gotten writer's block, but I will try to finish. 'Cast of Characters' Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen Larry the Cable Guy as Mater Denis Leary as El Machismo Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks Isla Fisher as Materia Tony Shalhoub as Luigi Guido Quaroni as Guido Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera-McQueen Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell Michael Caine as Finn McMissile Justin Timberlake as Jason Petrolski Secondary Characters Emma Stone as Grace McQueen Joe Mantegna as Grem Peter Jacobson as Acer Cheech Marin as Ramone Jenifer Lewis as Flo John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli Jossara Jinaro as Carla Veloso Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore Paul Dooley as Sarge Michael Wallis as Sherriff Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp Colin Ford as Axle McQueen Jonathan Morgan Heit as Diesel McQueen Stanley Townsend as Victor Hugo/Vladimir Trunkov/Ivan Brad Garret as Petrov Trunkov Frank Welker as Mini Tractors Jodi Benson as Mia/Tia Amy Poehler as Jill Petrolski Katherine Helmond as Lizzie Corey Burton as Doc Hudson John Ratzenberger as Mack Category:Blog posts